1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a Stirling engine and more particularly, to a cooling system for a Stirling engine in which cooling fluid is atomized particles and then phase changing latent heat generated by the process of changing the atomized particles of cooling fluid to gas is utilized to the Stirling engine so that working fluid of the Stirling engine is effectively cooled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Stirling engine utilizes a principle that the pressure is raised when the working fluid is heated in the Stirling engine while the pressure is dropped when the working fluid is cooled. Accordingly, when a predetermined amount of the working fluid is heated in a heating chamber, the pressure is raised, whereby a power piston inserted in a cylinder is dropped downward. And while the working fluid is cooled, the pressure is dropped, whereby the power piston is lifted upward and the motion of the power piston is repeated so that the power is obtained.
A kind of conventional Stirling engines comprises a cooling system for cooling the working fluid as shown in FIG. 2, which includes a cooler 12 attached to a Stirling engine 11, a pump 13 connected to the cooler 12, and a water tank 14. When the water stored in the water tank 14 is pumped to the cooler 12 by the pump 13, the water circulates around the Stirling engine 11 and the circulated water returns to the cooler 12 and upon cooling the water, the cooled water comes back to the water tank 14 to be flowed to the Stirling engine 11 through the cooler 12. Thus the cooling water repeats to circulate around the Stirling engine 11, whereby the working fluid of the stirling engine 11 is cooled.
As shown in FIG. 2, reference numeral 15 represents a cylinder, 16 is an expansion space, 17 is a compression space, 18 is a power piston, 19 is a displacer, and 20 represents a wheel, respectively.
Another conventional cooling system, namely an air cooling system for a Stirling engine, utilizes cooling air for cooling by circulating around the Stirling engine 11 with the cooling air.
However, as aforementioned, the case of water cooling system for cooling by circulating directly the cooling fluid around the Stirling engine 11 not only requires large amount of cooling water but also cooling efficiency is reduced and in the case of air cooling system also, there are a lot of disadvantages such as problem for the cooling efficiency as similar as in the water cooling system.